This invention relates generally to baggage screening. More particularly the present invention is a system and method for centralized screening of images and other data relating to bags and packages passing through security screen checkpoints, and the methods for training and quality control relating thereto. In addition, other applications of this system and method are envisioned in the field of security and screening application such as entrance guard stations and vehicle inspection at checkpoints.
Since Sept. 11, 2001 security has been a heightened concern of the private sector, all travelers and government organizations. Nowhere has the security been more emphasized than in the airline travel industry. The screening of individual articles of clothing and baggage has now become a priority item for expenditure of government funds and for purchase of new equipment and training of competent individuals.
At the present time airline baggage screening is an extremely slow process often resulting in passenger delays and frustration on the part of the traveling public. Further, each baggage screening point generally requires two or more people to view images of bags being screened at each screening point. Hence the entire screening process is quite labor intensive. While the term “baggage” screening is used in this application, the application is not so limited. Other packages, backpacks, purses, luggage, and other types of containers equally fall within the scope of the invention. For convenience, the term “baggage” will be used herein.
To make matters worse, the level of screening to be accomplished exceeds the capabilities both in terms of manpower and in training of individuals who are to perform the screen. Thus workers who are tired from working long shits make mistakes. In addition, poorly trained screeners are rushed into the screening process and make additional mistakes. In addition to all of the above, workers who are screeners understand that their effectiveness cannot really be measured. Therefore their attention to their job tends to be less than optimum.
The current situation with the checkpoint screening of bags is less than satisfactory. Bags are scanned and images are locally displayed, there is no record of the screening action and a local operator of screening equipment must then evaluate the extra images or other types of images that are collected. Given the huge lines that occur in certain airports, operators are rushed and therefore overloaded, or in some cases they are under utilized. While it is possible to use certain sophisticated artificial intelligence image analysis, this only improves the performance slightly at the screening location.
Additionally, there is no meaningful system for associating carry-on baggage with a passenger or for coordinating the inspection of checked baggage across a transportation system.
What is therefore a useful enhancement to the current environment is a system and method for improved baggage screening. Such a system and method would improve the speed of the screening, decrease human resources required for the screening, make metrics available so that worker efficiency and system efficiency can be tested, increase the responsiveness to any potential threats and enable the detection of potential attacks that are in progress. Such a system and method would also associate carry-on baggage with a passenger and permit the local facilities within a transportation system to share information relating to checked baggage and passengers.